


Fire

by AutisticWriter



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Anti-shippers don't interact, Childhood Trauma, Family, Fear, Fire, Gen, Introspection, Microfic, Post-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Violet, Klaus and Sunny, and fire.





	Fire

Fire. It has controlled their lives since they were children. Their parents were members of the Volunteer Fire Department. A fire killed their parents, leaving the three siblings orphans. Fires followed them wherever they went, just like Count Olaf. In a strange way fire has shaped the lives of Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire.

Although, if you were to ask them if they could turn back time, they would say no. Because even though the fires and danger caused rough childhoods, they also caused the Baudelaires to meet important people, discover new things about themselves, and learn more about their parents.

But despite their acceptance of their lives, the siblings will forever be scared of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
